gothic angel
by Momo-chan-Hinamori
Summary: momo loves toushiro. at least she thought she did before ulquiorra showed up in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ^-^ this is something I thought of right on the spot. And I'm gonna need your help later on ok ^-^**

**Hiruko: hi I'm Momo's Demon and I'll help out from time to time.**

**Me: ok Hiruko please do the disclaimer.**

**Hiruko: Momo does not own bleach. All rights go to tite kubo.**

Momo walked up the stairs to her class room floor. It was a wild weekend no matter what anyone said. First she, Rukia and Orihime had gone dress shopping for the formal on Thursday. Then she had gotten home to find that her dog had her favorite ribbons that she had been saving to put in her hair on Thursday tied around his neck. She had chased him around for hours before she finally caught him. By then it was 6 and she was going to Orihime's for a little party. Trouble was she invited Grimmjow who spiked the drinks and he had to be taken home while unconscious by Ichigo. What Momo didn't realize is that Ulquiorra had carried her home, she only found out 'cause her parents had told her. She reached her class room and sat down outside. She looked at her watch huh it had been 8 when she left how was it now 7! "Yachiru" she muttered under her breath. She sat there for ten minutes before she heard someone coming up the stairs. She looked to see who it was, and who else but Ulquiorra. Momo hung her head and only looked up when Ulquiorra sat across the hall from her.

"Oh... good morning Ulquiorra." Momo chipped happily.

"Good morning Momo. How's your head feeling? Apart from the fact that you had a spiked drink I also accidently hit your head on a door frame." Momo looked down to hide the blush on her face.

"It's fine." She murmured "you didn't have to take me home you know." Ulquiorra sighed "I did actually; Grimmjow was starting to…..harass all the girls. Before Ichigo hit him over the head and dragged him out the door" Ulquiorra shifted his leg so he could lean his hand on his knee.

"So then all you girls were acting crazy 'because you were drunk." At this Momo blushed a darker shade of red.

"No, it's because the drink was spiked." Momo scowled. Ulquiorra laughed quietly so Momo didn't hear.

"After this Ichigo came back and took Rukia home. Then it took Chad and Renji an hour just to get Rangiku to leave. After they all left you and Orihime were giggling and laughing at nothing so Uryu stayed to make sure Orihime went to bed and I picked you up and walked you home. You fell asleep half way there though." This made Momo blush throughout her whole face. She looked down to hide it before he noticed.

"Yo Ulquiorra did ya get with Momo or what?" Grimmjow yelled out apparently still drunk from Sunday. Ulquiorra was about to say something but then Grimmjow spotted Momo.

"Oh I see what's happening! You and him hey?" he yelled at Momo. "Well I'll bet you and him had fun yesterday huh? Well did ya?" He picked her up by the back of the neck. Momo pulled her collar down to relive some of the strain on her throat. "Well? You did, didn't ya? Ya lil slut!" Grimmjow grabbed her neck now and pushed her against the wall.

"Grimmjow, that's enough!" Ulquiorra shouted but was cut off, as someone darted in front of him and hit Grimmjow in the back of the head.

"Will you shut up Grimmjow! Momo loves Toushiro and no one else." Rangiku stated. Momo looked at Grimmjow on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Awww Momo." Rangiku gave her a hug. "If I didn't have a meeting I would take you to the nurse's office."

"I'll take her." Rangiku looked up to see Ulquiorra standing there. She was surprised that he would care at all.

"Ok I'll leave her with you then." Rangiku then stood up and after. Glancing quickly at Momo and smiling she walked down the hall.

"Come on then stand up." Ulquiorra said to Momo who was still sitting in a ball on the floor. She had tears running down her face and would not tear her eyes away from Grimmjow. She gasped as something brushed her cheek. She looked up at Ulquiorra, who was now crouched next to her, and put her hand on her cheek. He reminded her so much of Toushiro at that moment that before she knew what she was doing she had wrapped her arms around his waist and started crying onto his uniform.

Ulquiorra was shocked that Momo had just hugged him and was now crying. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse office. Again she fell asleep only this time she had her arms around him so he could not just put her on the bed and leave. He then, still carrying her, sat on the bed and leaning into the corner he soon fell asleep with Momo still in his arms.

**Da Da 1 whole chapter….ok so no biggie**

**Hiruko: you did well *hugs her***

**Me: ok guys i need your help. what's a scary colour for toushiro's eyes? please help me.**

**Hiruko: oh and one last thing...**

**Both: PLEASE REVIEW ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiruko: georgia does not own Bleach.  
Me: hey i can do that my self. i'm perfectly capable of doing my own disclaimer.  
Hiruko: *hugs her from behind* i know but you need to rest some times.  
Me: *tries to get of of his hug* damn you.**

* * *

Momo was dreaming and she knew it. She had had this dream before and knew exactly where to go. She picked up the front of her dress so she could run and ran through the house until she came to a door. She opened the door she ran into the garden.

"Toushiro?" she yelled. She looked around but he wasn't there. Suddenly everything went grey even the flowers. She looked around again to find that she was in a maze.

"Momo?" Momo looked around to see toushiro she started running toward him but the more she ran towards him the darker it became and she didn't seem to be getting any closer to toushiro. She ran past a corner but as she did something grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner. The minute she was around the corner she was being pulled and she heard a roar from the place she had seen toushiro.

"TOUSHIRO!" She screamed and tried to run back to him. But the person holding her arm picked her up and kept running. She glanced up to see who it was who was carrying her and was surprised to see that it was Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra what are you doing? Toushiro…."

"That's not toushiro." He said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look behind us."

Momo looked past Ulquiorra to see toushiro. Only he was in Bankai Form and instead of pale blue wings like ice they were covered in blood. He raised his Zanpakuto and yelled his attack "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru."

Instead of the usual ice dragon it was covered in blood like his wings. Ulquiorra quickly placed Momo out of the way and started charging a cero. But he was too late and the dragon charged straight into him.

"ULQUIORRA!" Momo shouted. She tried to run to him but the dragon came back for her and knocked her to the ground. She rolled over a couple of times before she was able to stop her self from rolling further. She pushed herself up so that she was facing toushiro. She watched on as he walked closer to Ulquiorra. It was then she noticed that he was still carrying his Zanpakuto.

"Toushiro what are you doing!" Momo yelled she tried standing up but her knees were bleeding and she felt really weak for some reason.

"Toushiro, stop it right now. Leave him alone." She picked up a rock that was next to her and threw it at him.

The fake toushiro felt something on his leg as he raised his sword above his head. He looked down to see a rock near his foot. He looked at Momo. His eyes, instead of the lovely turquoise color, were colorless like he was possessed.

"What's wrong Hinamori?" He laughed and spoke in an almost hollowified voice. "Why do you care for this…this human?" He waked towards her. She tried to move away but her back was against a brick wall. He pulled her leg so she was lying down and quickly sat on her stomach, pinning her to the ground. He placed his Zanpakuto next to her and pulled a pocket knife from his robes. Momo tried to move her arms but they were pinned down by his knees.

"Why do you care so much if he dies?" he laughed again running the pocket knife over her throat.  
Momo screamed and struggled against his grip. She managed to free one of her arms and knocked the pocket knife away.  
"Why did you do that?" he asked with a smile on his face. When she didn't respond he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "I love you Momo." Then with no warning he bit down hard on her wind pipe making her choke.

Momo woke up screaming with tears in her eyes. Ulquiorra had drifted off but woke with a start at the sound of screaming. He pulled Momo close as she cried again. "Calm down, you're ok now." Ulquiorra was surprised by how much he cared about her but continued to hug her none the less. Momo went over the nightmare in her head and tried to figure out an answer to the question Toushiro had asked. "Why do you care so much if he dies?"

* * *

**Hiruko: There one chapter. hope you like it.  
Me: hey guess what i got? ^-^  
Hiruko: What did you get? *hugs her again*  
Me: i got caramel coffee. ^-^**  
**Hiruko: *sigh* please review.**


End file.
